Creando un Destino: Héroes
by AlexMRC
Summary: El enemigo empieza a manifestarse y las intenciones malignas de SEELE quedan atrás. La Instrumentalización Humana ha quedado en segundo plano. EvangelionxHéroes Cap. 2 Up.
1. Prólogo

Creando un Destino: Héroes

Por AlexMRC

Prólogo

 **Evangelion, Héroes, sus personajes e historia es de propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia está escrita como medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

* * *

 _Prólogo_

Un mes después de la llegada de Zokinami a Japón empezaron a suceder cosas fuera de lugar.

Desde que un eclipse se posó sobre la nación nipona muchos sucesos extraños ocurrieron. Bastantes cambios para mí.

Nunca me han gustado los cambios.

Según parece obtuve algún tipo de habilidad especial. Desde el día en que soñé que volaba estuve intentándolo sin ningún resultado en concreto.

Sentía que era especial, recordaba a mi madre diciendo que yo era especial. Rogaba a lo más sagrado que ella no estuviera equivocada.

Tenía una tremenda curiosidad por lo que me pasaba, tenía esa fuerte sensación de que algo grande estaba en mí.

Nada sucedía al tirarme de dos metros hacia el suelo, así que decidí dejarme caer desde la terraza de edificios donde vivía.

Tenía miedo en ese momento, además de ansias de saber si mi corazonada era cierta. El terror a morir y el sentimiento frenético y desesperado, adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo incitando a dejarme caer.

Al tirarme y creer que volaría no sucedió nada en absoluto. Estuve a punto de morir.

Me acusé de tonto por creer semejante estupidez, pensaba en lo poco que hice y lo que no iba a poder hacer o volver a hacer.

Caía varios metros despreciándome por ser tan idiota y morir siendo la única esperanza de la humanidad.

Pero antes de tocar el suelo y desmayarme pude ver una figura que me sostenía en el aire y cómo la caída fue haciéndose más lenta.

Esa figura era Misato.

De un momento a otro todo se puso negro.

Cuando recuperé la conciencia estaba Misato cuidándome y pude notar su preocupación.

En el hospital le agradecí por salvarme, ella me miró asustada y extrañada negando que pasara algo como eso. Me pareció algo molesto que no me quisiera decir sobre su habilidad.

Algo que no me gusta es que me mientan, no puedo reconocer las mentiras de los otros al instante pero tarde o temprano las descubro.

Luego de una semana seguí con mis intentos de vuelo, nada sucedía.

Un día Misato estaba allí creyendo que ya estaba loco por ese asunto. Me tiré y pude comprobar lo que sospechaba.

Me elevé lentamente en el aire mirando a Misato con seguridad, ella estaba seria en ese momento y me pidió no revelar sobre lo que había sucedido.

Me contó que ella había empezado a volar hace semanas, era algo difícil de creer. Mi propia tutora tiene la habilidad de volar, además de mí.

Los días fueron pasando con normalidad pero vi algo misterioso en mi amigo mexicano.

Algo extraño que fui notando era que Alex desaparecía de vez en cuando por un par de días sin poder saber a dónde iba.

Desde que llegó a Tokio-3 nos hicimos amigos en ese tiempo y yo me preocupaba por lo que le sucediera a sabiendas de que no lo conocía a la perfección.

El mexicano guardaba al igual que Misato, un secreto difícil de revelar.

Un día me enteré sobre lo que me ocultaba.

Yo estaba viajando en el tren con Rei cuando de repente el vagón en que iba se puso oscuro.

Fue bastante extraño, incluso el exterior se había oscurecido.

De un momento a otro la gente ya no estaba en el vagón y tampoco Rei pero lo más extraño es que el entorno no se movía en absoluto.

Al voltear a mi alrededor divisé una luz al fondo del vagón. Por curiosidad la seguí.

Fue entonces que lo vi.

Alex estaba hincado y con una rodilla sobre el suelo, parecía inmóvil. Me acerqué a él y este se levantó para hablarme.

-Shinji. –me dijo con una seriedad perturbadora, noté cambios en su apariencia. Su cabello estaba más largo y tenía una espada colgada en su espalda y sus vestiduras eran negras.

-¿Alex? ¿Qué te pasó? –pregunté pensando que era el Alex que yo recién estaba conociendo. El que estaba frente a mí no se parecía en nada más que en la apariencia.

-Vengo para prevenirte, si no haces algo todos estaremos en peligro. –me dijo mientras que se acercaba a mí. Me extrañé en sobremanera por lo que me estaba diciendo. Nunca me consideré importante y ahora un Alex vestido en negro me venía a hablar de algo que no entendía.

-Pilotaré el EVA Alex, estaremos bien. –dije de manera inocente sin siquiera conocer lo que me intentaba decir.

-Esto no tiene que ver con Ángeles ni EVAS. Esto es sobre el daño que harán a Tokio-3 si tú y mi yo presente no hacen algo. –me explicaba confundiéndome aún más.

Su mirada era seria y por lo poco que conocía al mexicano no mentía, algo iba a suceder con Tokio-3 si no hacíamos algo… ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

-Debes protegerla a cualquier costo. A pesar de que te rechace tu no la debes dejar pelear sola, si ella cae en sus manos el caos caerá sobre el mundo. –para mayor confusión mía mencionó a alguien, yo no entendía ni una palabra de lo que quería decirme.

-¿De quién estás hablando? –cuestioné provocando que Alex abriera los ojos sorprendido. Me asusté cuando eso sucedió pues ver ese serio rostro cambiar al miedo era de lo más extraño y escalofriante.

Me miró entre asustado y decepcionado, me pareció muy desconcertante que hiciera algo como eso. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

-Veo que no es el momento, pero ya pronto será. Solo recuerda esto, ' _Salva a la pelirroja. Salva al mundo'_ –estaba por preguntarle a lo que se refería pero de un momento a otro desapareció y yo estaba en el mismo lugar del tren, pero esta vez de pie frente a Rei.

Desde ese día no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero algo que sucedió unas semanas después me hizo entender lo que el mexicano me quería decir.

No le hablé sobre eso a Alex, traté de olvidarlo pero era imposible.

Me seguía pareciendo demasiado curioso que yo tuviera una habilidad especial.

Ahora lo entiendo, la doctora Ritsuko había estado investigando últimamente sobre la genética humana y teorizó algo muy extraño.

Habló sobre la evolución del hombre. Habló sobre un trabajo hecho por un colega fallecido, Chandra Suresh.

Que trascendería lo físico para ir más a lo mental. La evolución nos llevaría a algunos a desarrollar habilidades especiales.

La doctora Akagi habló sobre viajes en el tiempo, teleportación, telequinesis, regeneración celular espontánea.

Varias definiciones extrañas que yo no comprendía, así que contacté con la doctora Ritsuko para que me explicara sobre eso.

Lo guardamos como un secreto pues el mundo no estaba ni cerca de estar listo para esto. Ritsuko me habló sobre su teoría y cómo podríamos manifestarla.

Al hacerme análisis más detallados pudo determinar que lo que yo padezco es la 'Empatía Mímica'. Según la doctora mi habilidad consiste en imitar las habilidades de otros, eso explica el por qué volé al igual que Misato.

Puedo imitar las habilidades de otros a mi voluntad y las veces que me plazca. Me parecía curioso algo como eso pero me daba algo de miedo pensar que podía terminar hiriendo a alguien.

Además me daba más miedo pensar en que había más personas como yo.

Personas especiales en el mundo.

Personas que buscan satisfacer su deseo de ser especiales de la buena manera.

O por las malas.

Personas nobles o demonios malintencionados.

Villanos o…

 **Héroes.**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **Otra idea loca por parte de su mexicano busca problemas.**

 **¿Cómo nació esta idea tan extraña?**

 **Pues pensaba en actualizar Héroes: Generación Tokio-3 cuando me pregunté a mí mismo: ¿Qué tal hacer algo con mi historia original y la serie Héroes? Y… así fue como obtuvimos Creando un Destino: Héroes.**

 **Donde le he dado las mismas habilidades especiales a los Elegidos además de acoplar este concepto al guión de Evangelion, donde los Ángeles no saldrán del antagonismo principal pero habrá más villanos además de Gendo Ikari.**

 **Con esta nueva idea repongo el tiempo que me tardo en Creando un Destino Parte II pues cuando no me vienen ideas necesito algo que me devuelva ese poder cósmico de escritor con el cual me vienen ideas de hasta mezclar Transformers con Dragon Ball Z o Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón con Furia de Titanes (¿?).**

 **Ojalá que les guste este extraño proyecto y si les apetece dejen su comentario sobre esta extraña y nueva obra.**

 **Sin más que decir, saludos y nos leemos.**


	2. Heroísmo

**Creando un Destino: Héroes**

 **Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 1: Heroísmo

 **Evangelion, Héroes, sus personajes e historia es de propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia está escrita como medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

* * *

 _Heroísmo_

 _._

Shinji abrió los ojos a un nuevo día, estaba bastante somnoliento y sin ganas de levantarse. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para andar quedándose dormido así que con resignación se puso de pie mientras se encaminaba a la cocina a hacer la rutina.

Encendió la estufa y puso un par de sartenes a que se calentaran mientras que buscaba ingredientes en el refrigerador, una vez que tuvo todo listo y que los sartenes estuvieran calientes se dispuso a preparar el tan importante desayuno.

Mientras que cocinaba el Tercer Elegido estaba sumido en sus pensamientos ocurridos en los últimos meses, había hablado seriamente con Alex respecto a aquel asunto y éste le dijo que no sabía de qué hablaba. Después de eso finalmente el mexicano le reveló su habilidad: Cronoquinesis.

Alex Zokinami podía manipular el tiempo y el espacio a su antojo. Por lo que le contó el mexicano sólo bastaba con cerrar fuertemente sus párpados para que pudiera estar en cualquier punto de la Tierra o de la Historia.

Estaba bastante pensativo por el asunto y se preguntó si él podía hacerlo también, cosa que fue incorrecto pues cuando estuvo sólo e intentó ir al pasado o al menos unos minutos antes no sucedió nada de nada.

Casi se quema la mano si no fuera por cierta peli morada que se le acercó a darle los buenos días. Misato se había vuelto un poco más seria desde que le contó a Shinji sobre su habilidad de vuelo, se comunicaban mejor e incluso Alex se había enterado sobre eso.

-Ya está listo el desayuno Misato. –dijo Shinji aún pensativo y actuando casi por inercia.

-Gracias Shinji, ve a ducharte para que vayas al colegio… Y trata de hablar bien con Alex, algo trae. –dijo la Jefa de operaciones Katsuragi ya con su vestido negro de una pieza y su chaqueta anaranjada de NERV con su inseparable colgante de cruz en su cuello.

Shinji se duchó, se cambió y salió con disposición de ir al colegio. Por alguna razón antes de ir al ascensor terminó en el departamento contiguo donde vivía cierto mexicano.

Tocó la puerta esperando alguna respuesta y luego de algunos segundos Alex salió a recibirlo con una extraña historieta en sus manos. –Buenas Shinji. –dijo el mexicano sonriendo a su amigo.

-Buenos días Alex, vamos al colegio. –dijo para luego ver el comic que traía el chico. -¿Ese es algún tipo de manga nuevo? No lo había visto antes.

-A decir verdad es un comic o historieta, es distinto a los mangas pues estos se leen de izquierda a derecha a diferencia de los dibujos japoneses. –explicaba el chico mostrando el comic nombrado como 'La Novena Maravilla'.

Shinji le dio una ojeada al comic y por los dibujos trataba sobre un chico que podía moverse a través del tiempo y que salvaba situaciones, por alguna razón extraña le recordó a Alex y mirando con detalle al protagonista pudo encontrar parentescos con su amigo mexicano.

-¿Vamos al colegio o vas a mirar la portada del comic todo el tiempo? –preguntó Alex mirando divertido a su distraído amigo el cual saltó por la sorpresa y una vez repuesto se encaminaron al instituto.

.

-XXXXX-

El día iba de lo más normal y debido a los pocos ataques de ángeles además de razones que sólo Dios conoce varios alumnos nuevos iban entrando al colegio durante los periodos de paz.

Lo más extraño fue una alumna llamada Mana Kirishima, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos oscuros, su actitud al conocer a Shinji y a Alex fue bastante amistosa. Pasaron algunos días y el trío Ikari-Kirishima-Zokinami se juntaba en los descansos para platicar, además de que de vez en cuando Rei y Alex pasaban sus ratos juntos platicando a solas, cosa que divertía a Mana.

Rei faltaba de vez en cuando y por lo que le contaba a Alex se debía a constantes pruebas que la doctora Akagi hacía a la primera elegida. Alex no desaparecía tan seguido ya, pero cuando regresaba se veía muy distinto al chico animoso que llegó a Tokio-3 hace tres meses.

Un día Mana y Shinji se encontraban platicando en la terraza del edificio, desde hacía días que Touji y Kensuke no iban al colegio y esos dos se juntaban. Además del otro lado de la terraza Rei y Alex platicaban, Rei tenía un rostro pensativo y Alex hablaba de manera seria pero respetuosa. Posiblemente le hablaba sobre alguna lección de vida de muchas que el Tercer Elegido ya había escuchado y que gracias a lo sagrado había empezado a poner en práctica.

-¿Entonces por eso eres tan tímido? –preguntaba Mana desconcertada y con expresión de tristeza en su rostro. –Tuviste una muy mala infancia.

-No es problema, ya lo estoy superando. Además no tengo razones para querer a alguien como mi padre. –decía Shinji sonriendo mientras se inclinaba en el barandal. –Gracias a Alex he podido lograr ese pequeño cambio. –terminó de decir mirando las montañas y admirando la vista que las enormes formaciones rocosas le ofrecían.

-¿Ves también eso? –preguntó Mana mirando en la misma dirección que Shinji recargándose en la baranda y poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la mano de Shinji, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pues estaban muy distraídos con la vista.

-Lo veo. Las montañas, lo poco que se ha preservado detrás de este paraíso artificial creado por el hombre. –decía Shinji para luego voltear a ver su amiga y no pudo evitar sentirse bien al sentir esos cálidos ojos marrones.

-Es una hermosa vista. –dijo Mana volteando a ver a Shinji, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos miraron sus manos sobrepuestas sintiendo el calor del otro a través de la piel, de un momento a otro separaron rápidamente sus manos y las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas.

-Oye Kirishima.

-Dime Mana, no hay problema. –corrigió la chica castaña sonriendo ya habiendo recuperado la compostura.

-Bien, Mana… Gracias por ser mi amiga. –dijo Shinji sonriendo para luego abrazar a su amiga castaña, la chica se sorprendió ante este acto de Shinji y luego de algunos segundos de haber procesado la situación correspondió al abrazo.

Mana sentía un extraño sentimiento, para luego pasar a los nervios. Se sentía así pues no había tenido tal contacto con alguien alguna vez y si lo había tenido no lo recordaba, apoyó una mano sobre la baranda y fue grande la sorpresa de ambos cuando se escuchó un crujido proveniente del metal de la estructura.

Ambos se separaron del abrazo con sorpresa y con miedo para observar que la baranda estaba congelada en la parte que Mana había tocado. La castaña se sobresaltó y miró a Shinji con miedo pues nunca antes en su vida había sucedido algo como eso.

-¿Qué me pasa Shinji? –preguntaba alterada la chica separándose de Shinji mientras sus manos mostraban una especie de vapor azul celeste mientras su piel en sus brazos se palidecía y mostraba pequeños cristales, lo más desconcertante para la chica era que no sentía ningún frío.

-No te asustes. –dijo Shinji extrañamente haciendo lo mismo sorprendiéndose al ver lo que hacía. Luego de eso acercó sus manos lentamente a las de Mana y ambos pares de manos sintieron nuevamente el contacto y pasaron del color pálido azul a su color natural.

-¿Qué nos pasa? –preguntó aún asustada e impactada la chica para luego de unos momentos guardar la calma pues pudo dejar de congelar objetos.

-Quiero hablar contigo cuando acaben las clases, es de un asunto serio. –dijo Shinji poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica mientras esta asentía muy confundida y al parecer comprendiendo pues el timbre de regreso a clase estaba tocando.

El día transcurrió tranquilo y de la manera que debía ser, al terminar las clases Shinji se sorprendió pues una vez que salieron del aula Mana lo tomó de la mano y se alejaron de la escuela dejando atrás a varios de sus compañeros pues estaban corriendo a todo lo que sus jóvenes piernas les daban.

Corrieron durante algunos minutos por las calles de la ciudad fortaleza hasta que llegaron a un parque, una vez allí se dispusieron a sentarse en una de las bancas para así recuperar el aliento y hablar de lo que debían.

Los dos jóvenes jadeaban agotados pero luego de algunos segundos de respiración forzada pudieron reponerse para así poder explicar algunas cosas. Mana era quien más ansiosa se encontraba pues realmente tenía dudas y mucho miedo ante lo que le sucedía pues congelar objetos así nada más no era muy normal por lo que tenía entendido.

Ya repuestos de su agotamiento se miraron de manera comprensiva hasta que luego de un tenso silencio Shinji decidió hablar.

-De verdad que no tenía idea de tu habilidad. –dijo el Tercer Elegido mirando a Mana quien observó al chico con sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Habilidad? ¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunto aún confundida la castaña por las palabras del japonés.

-Voy a explicarte cómo está el asunto… -así Shinji le habló a Mana sobre lo que Ritsuko le había contado respecto a las habilidades y por qué se desarrollaban, el problema era que no sabía si era por la sangre o por otra forma.

Mana tenía un rostro incrédulo ante las palabras de Shinji, pero obviamente tuvo que creerle pues lo que había hecho unas horas atrás con aquella baranda eran prueba de que así era y que Shinji decía la verdad.

Estuvieron después platicando de buena gana pues así Mana se distraía por todo ese asunto y se le pasaba. Platicaron sobre varias cosas diferentes a las clases y por qué de repente se mudaba mucha gente a Tokio-3, cosa que seguía siendo un misterio.

.

-XXXXX-

Varios kilómetros lejos de tierras niponas en el lugar de hospedaje de la rama de NERV Berlín, una joven pelirroja se encontraba terminando una serie de pruebas, luego de eso iría al colegio. Por alguna razón no entró a la universidad dado que si de por sí se sentía sola, con eso aún peor, así que tuvo el orgullo de decir que quería resaltar en una escuela común y así hacer amigos si es que podía.

Una de las cosas interesantes que el colegio de la chica alemana ofrecía era el club de porristas que apoyaban al equipo de futbol estudiantil, recién había entrado a ese club pero tenía algunos problemas con la chica líder de porrista, le enojaba porque ella era bastante presumida y quería siempre ser el centro de atención y dado a que la alemana tenía su cabello rojo la líder de porrista se tiño el cabello para así ser igual de atractiva que ella.

La chica de la que hablo se llama Asuka Langley Soryu, designada como la Segunda Elegida y piloto asignada del EVA unidad 02. Una chica algo orgullosa y malhumorada pero que sabe lidiar con aquellos que se le ponían en su camino, dentro de algún tiempo iría a Japón por fin para así luchar en contra de los Ángeles y salvar a la Humanidad de su tan temida destrucción.

Ser porrista para Asuka era un pasatiempo pero así al menos podía ser vista y conocida por los demás. No tenía muchos problemas en la escuela pero algo que le molestaba era que la líder de porrista estuviera en las mismas clases que ella.

Esta vez la pelirroja se encontraba en la clase de cocina preparando algún platillo, para la pelirroja no era problema pues tenía talento para eso, el problema era cuando se hacía en equipo y peor si la líder de porristas Rosaline Straws estaba con ella.

-Creo que estás usando mucha salsa. –dijo la falsa pelirroja mirando el filete que cocinaba junto a la Segunda Elegida el cual estaba quedando perfecto, pero con ese comentario cualquier cosa parece mala.

-No tienes gusto alguno, además no es salsa niña ignorante. Mira, se le llama sazonador. –respondió Asuka con molestia pues no estaba satisfecha de tener a esa perra de compañera.

-Pues estás usando mucho. –respondió de vuelta Rosaline para disgusto de nuestra alemana.

-Sólo no digas nada más ¿Quieres? Tengo suficiente con el inútil de Clinton como para tener que soportarte a ti. –respondió la Segunda Elegida sin mirar a la otra chica quien tenía un rostro de disgusto y las manos en las caderas alardeando como siempre.

-¡Eres una presumida! –volvió a decir la falsa pelirroja provocando que Asuka se volteara con un rostro enojado.

-¡Lo soy, me he dado cuenta! ¡Pero desde hace dos años que te conocí y vi como tratabas a los que eran menos populares no encontré la necesidad de que hubieran dos perras en el colegio! –respondió enojada Asuka luego voltear a su lugar y seguir con su platillo, tomó un cuchillo dispuesta a cortar el filete.

-Yo haré eso. –dijo Rosaline intentando tomar el cuchillo de la mano de Asuka, pero esta se resistió.

Ambas forcejearon por el cuchillo en una contienda de jalones y miradas de ira-odio por ambas pelirrojas, largo rato pasó hasta que la mano de una de estas chicas fue cortada por el filoso artefacto.

-¡Auch! –gruñó Asuka pues al mirar la palma de su mano notó que esta tenía un gran corte para luego teñirse de rojo goteando sangre al suelo dejando un floreado diseño sobre los azulejos.

Varios comentarios de: "Traigan a la enfermera" "No puedo creerlo" se escucharon por toda el aula hasta que la profesora de cocina se decidió a llevar a la herida Asuka a la enfermería.

Luego de varios vendajes y de aplicación de alcohol entre otros primeros auxilios en cuanto a cortadas se refiere, la alemana decidió regresar a su casa con su tutor pues estaba muy molesta como para quedarse a soportar a la perra de Rosaline.

Caminó a paso furioso por las calles de Berlín hasta que llegó al departamento donde vivía con su tutor, mentor y casi padre Ryoji Kaji.

Se adentró al lujoso edificio y subió las escaleras pues estaba muy molesta como para usar el ascensor y una vez en el piso doceavo recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a su departamento asignado.

Abrió la puerta y entró a paso molesto. Luego de algunos segundos fue recibido por el adulto que vivía con ella, el hombre era un apuesto espécimen con una edad cercana a los treinta, vestía una camisa beige y un pantalón negro; además de eso su cabello azabache estaba arreglado con una cola de caballo y en su rostro se apreciaba una barba mal afeitada, cualquier mujer caería por los encantos de el hombre excepto para la alemana pues esta le consideraba su padre.

-¿Algo pasó en el colegio? Has llegado muy temprano. –dijo Kaji con un semblante de seriedad observando a la pelirroja mientras daba una bocanada a su cigarrillo.

-Pues nada serio, sufrí un corte en mi mano derecha y pues cuando me vendaron decidí regresar a casa. En serio que ya me he hartado de Rosaline. –dijo Asuka mostrando su vendaje al hombre y entrar en su habitación, su expresión de molestia no había abandonado su rostro pues seguía adolorida por el corte.

La pelirroja soltó sus cosas, se retiró el uniforme y se recostó en su cama, por alguna extraña razón había dejado de sentir el dolor en su mano cortada. Además de eso no sintió que tuviera alguna marca así que para calmar su curiosidad se retiró los vendajes de su mano para revelar algo de lo más extraño.

Su mano aún presentaba la herida pero de un momento a otro la cortada fue desapareciendo de su palma hasta dejar únicamente una línea de sangre que había quedado encima de su piel. La alemana se levantó para ir a su baño y lavarse encontrando que no había marca alguna de lo que fue la cortada.

-Esto es bastante raro. –se dijo Asuka mirando su mano completamente sana, ni siquiera había alguna cicatriz o alguna marca señalando que alguna vez esa mano fue cortada.

Por curiosidad más que por alguna otra cosa se dirigió a la cocina tomando un cuchillo carnicero y pasándolo de nuevo por la palma de su mano izquierda. Obviamente sintió el dolor de la cortada y algunas gotas de sangre salieron pero al mirar con atención su herida se había recuperado de nuevo.

Luego de eso se hizo un simple corte en su dedo índice para que luego éste volviera a regenerarse de manera asombrosa.

-Imposible. –dijo impactada la pelirroja aun mirando sus dedos.

.

-XXXXX-

Desde hace un par de días que Shinji se había interesado por el idioma de Alemania. Ni siquiera él sabía la razón, sólo que quería saber alemán y eso fue todo lo que dijo.

El Tercer Elegido realmente estaba impresionado por lo que veía en el colegio, la delegada de grupo memorizó en cinco minutos medio libro. Ver algo como eso era verdaderamente sorprendente, la chica retenía la información en su mente con una facilidad asombrosa.

Por un momento pensó en una posibilidad, pero era demasiado tonto, tomó su libro de alemán y lo ojeó por varias veces a una gran velocidad y para sorpresa de Shinji logró memorizar todo el libro de alemán.

Era sorprendente, Hikari también tenía una habilidad. No creía en serio algo como eso, varios de sus conocidos tenían habilidades.

Primero Misato, luego Mana, luego Alex y ahora Hikari. Lo que estuviera pasando era muy difícil de creer, demasiado imposible para ser cierto o improbable.

 **-Logré aprender alemán en menos de una hora, ¡Ni el mejor curso del mundo podría! –** exclamó alegre el joven Ikari hablando en alemán, le parecía realmente sorprendente haber logrado eso.

-Vaya, no sabía que hablabas alemán Shinji. –comentó Kensuke que ya había regresado a clases ese día luego de haber faltado tanto, al igual que Touji, pero éste se veía bastante serio a decir verdad.

Shinji se acercó a su amigo para hablar y saber que era lo que andaba mal con él, caminó a paso lento pero seguro y se puso frente a su amigo para sonreír un poco y hablar con su inseparable amigo.

-¿Te ha sucedido algo malo Touji? Te veo un poco preocupado. –habló Shinji siendo observado por el rostro consternado de su amigo.

-Es mi hermana, se ha puesto rara últimamente, dice ver personas y cuando eso para empieza a marcar puntos en un mapa. Me preocupa que haya sufrido un daño cerebral. –dijo un poco triste el deportista.

Así era, Sakura Suzuhara había empezado a manifestar señales sospechosas, para empezar podía ver a personas reales que ni siquiera conocía para luego pasar a apuntar lugares al azar en un mapamundi.

El indicio de que la pequeña estaba manifestando una habilidad era un pensamiento que no dejaba la cabeza de Shinji en paz.

Últimamente pensaba en eso, pero no parecía muy adecuado tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Se alejó de su amigo deportista para volver a su lugar aún un poco confuso por todo aquel asunto.

.

-XXXXX-

Alex había dejado Tokio-3 para nuevamente aparecer en otro punto del globo, lo que estaba observando le parecía de lo más extraño, se encontraba en una ciudad y por el aspecto que tenía de gran urbe y lugares mecánicos parecía Tokio-2.

Recorrió algunas calles para luego ver un puesto de revista la curiosa historieta donde se dibujaban sus aventuras, la ojeó por unos momentos revelando que efectivamente había viajado en el tiempo en el comic, cosa que le emocionó.

No lograba dominar del todo su habilidad pero por lo que supo se teletransportó a Tokio-2, nada más.

Al final de la historieta pudo notar una dirección que por los detalles era el dibujante del comic, le fascinaba que alguien pudiera predecir su futuro así que sin más se encaminó por las calles para buscar al hombre del libro.

 **Isaac Méndez**

Luego de largos ratos de caminata, pues no quería acabar en China o en Afganistán, pudo llegar a la dirección que mostraba el comic en la última página.

Al llegar al lugar señalaba que se encontraría en el último piso así que subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta del departamento.

-¿Señor Isaac? –preguntó Alex sin recibir alguna otra respuesta más que silencio desde adentro del departamento.

Al tocar no recibía respuesta alguna, estaba silencioso. Tocó una vez más pero con un poco más de fuerza llevándose la sorpresa de que la puerta estaba abierta.

La puerta se movió dejando el paso libre al mexicano para entrar y éste no pudo evitar la curiosidad de entrar allí para ver lo que había.

Por extraño que parezca el chico encontró una pistola, un revolver para ser exactos y lo miró por un momento para luego voltear su mirar a lo que había en el departamento aún con el revolver en mano.

Se sorprendió un poco pues el lugar en verdad era un taller artístico, miró con cuidado cada una de las pinturas, enormes viñetas de un comic estaban plasmadas en lienzos.

Imágenes de un chico castaño intentando volar, una chica curiosa de cabello rojo vestida de porrista, que al parecer mostraba un rostro aterrado eran algunas de las pinturas que había y al adentrarse más en la vivienda del pintor encontró algo que le provocaría pesadillas y horribles fobias por un largo tiempo.

En el suelo del departamento estaba el cuerpo inerte y frío de Isaac Méndez, la sangre estaba un poco fresca y por lo grotesco de la escena alguien o algo había destapado su cabeza como si de una lata de mayonesa se tratase.

Lo más extraño del caso era que debajo del cuerpo muerto del pintor había una pintura enorme que identificó de primeras como un enorme hongo.

Siguió en sus pensamientos hasta que el brusco abrir de la puerta lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad.

-¡Manos arriba! –gritó un policía apuntando al mexicano mientras éste subía sus manos asustado para darse cuenta de que la pistola seguía en sus manos.

-"Oh, Dios." –pensó el chico para luego dejar caer el arma al suelo mientras el policía se le acercaba para esposarlo. –puedo explicarle oficial.

-Nada de eso, tú traías el arma, tú debiste asesinar a este hombre. –dijo furioso el policía apuntando aún a Alex mientras su compañero lo esposaba.

-Apenas es martes y ya tengo problemas, ¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Alex con molestia recibiendo miradas confundidas por parte de los policías.

-¿Acaso algo anda mal contigo? Hoy es viernes. –explicó el policía extrañado ante el comentario de Alex.

-Se equivoca, hoy es martes agosto 2. –dijo Alex mostrando su reloj de pulsera mientras el policía se acercaba y mostraba su reloj también.

-No, septiembre 8. –respondió el policía aún confundido cuando algo pasó.

Una explosión enorme estaba recorriendo la ciudad de Tokio-2 consumiendo todo a su paso, para terror de Alex la onda expansiva se dirigía hacia donde estaban y el mexicano cerrando los ojos con fuerza desapareció de allí reapareciendo misteriosamente en su departamento.

-Algo muy malo va a suceder. –se dijo a sí mismo Alex para luego dejarse caer de rodillas por lo sorpresivo del asunto.

Pudo entonces comprender que Isaac Méndez había dibujado un hongo representando una bomba nuclear, si no hacían algo todo Tokio-2 sería destruido.

.

-XXXXX-

Al día siguiente de nuevo en Alemania la chica pelirroja estaba regresando pasando por las vías del tren como era usual al regresar a su hogar.

Lo que le sorprendió fue ver que un tren se había descarrilado y éste se volcó provocando que se incendiara debido a una explosión.

La gente cercana estaba verdaderamente alarmada por todo el alboroto y el desastre causado por aquel accidente de tren mientras que algunos gritaban que un niño y su madre quedaron atrapados en el carril que se estaba incendiando y que pronto iba a explotar.

La pelirroja veía como los impotentes bomberos intentaban inútilmente disipar el fuego del vagón para poder entrar a rescatar a esas dos personas.

Sin dudarlo más la pelirroja corrió hasta que atravesó la multitud reunida allí y evadió a los bomberos a pesar de sus reclamos ante su presencia.

Asuka los ignoró y se adentró al vagón encendido en llamas a pesar de las quemaduras pues estas se recuperaban casi al instante.

Luego de tensos minutos de buscar encontró al niño y a la madre desmayados y con una fuerza sacada de quien sabe dónde logró salvar a madre e hijo.

Al salir lo único que se le notaba eran manchas de ceniza en la piel, ropa y cara. Se sentía bien por haber salvado a alguien, era una sensación gratificante. Cargó a las dos personas con los paramédicos para que les dieran atención médica.

La pelirroja se había recuperado de sus heridas pero aún necesitaba respirar aire, se alejó un poco y a lo lejos pudo ver a Rosaline, decidió no darle importancia y sonriente observó al niño siendo atendido junto a su madre.

-Eso fue un verdadero acto heroico hija. –dijo el jefe de bomberos orgulloso por el acto de la alemana al salvar al niño y a su madre.

-Sentí que debía hacerlo, es todo. –dijo Asuka sonriente pero su voz no sonaba orgullosa como siempre.

Mientras algunos metros a lo lejos una falsa pelirroja observaba con envidia cómo su supuesta némesis había logrado un acto imposible para alguien como ella.

-Esto no se queda así Langley. –sentenció Rosaline para luego emprender el camino de vuelta a casa.

.

-XXXXX-

Mientras tanto en los recónditos cuarteles de NERV se encontraba Rei Ayanami como siempre en el tubo de LCL, la diferencia de esto es que había electricidad corriendo por dentro del tubo mientras el comandante observaba con una sonrisa maligna su mayor logro hasta ahora.

El Comandante se veía más sombrío que anteriores ocasiones, una sonrisa maligna surcaba su rostro mientras que se aseguraba que lo que acababa de lograr no fuera momentáneo.

Una vez que Rei salió del tubo extendió una mano a unas pesas de cientos de kilos frente a ella y sin esfuerzo alguno las levantaba sólo extendiendo su mano mostrando una poderosa telequinesis.

-Replicar la habilidad de un evolucionado, serás muy útil Rei. Buscarás personas como tú y las traerás para arrebatarles sus poderes. –sonrió Gendo malignamente mientras mostraba electricidad en su mano derecha.

Un extraño y nuevo plan se estaba llevando a cabo, el Plan de Instrumentalización Humana había sido puesto en segundo plano.

Gendo Ikari tenía nuevas intenciones para con la Humanidad y no era nada bueno, eso puede darse por seguro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **BALBUCEOS INCOHERENTES DEL AUTOR**

 **Un capítulo más de esta extraña y novedosa obra, desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo relacionado a darle poderes a varios personajes de Evangelion y pues en mis búsquedas por lo profundo de la Internet encontré la serie Héroes, obra magistral de Tim Kring.**

 **Respecto a mis otros fics, pienso escribir otra serie centrada en el romance, pero no daré más detalles. En cuanto a Creando un Destino Parte II ya casi tengo el capítulo, estimando con ecuaciones calculo que el siguiente episodio tendrá cerca de 15 mil palabras, algo que siendo sincero me ha sobrepasado.**

 **Agradecería que comentaran esta historia y aprovecho para agradecer al amable usuario Guest por ayudarme a la forma de escribir y que si no fuera por él no tendrían episodios como estos.**

* * *

 _ **Explicando las habilidades mencionadas.**_

Empatía mímica: el usuario aprende y copia las habilidades de otro evolucionado con solamente verlo. (Habilidad de Shinji Ikari).

Cronoquinesis: Control del tiempo y el espacio permitiendo al usuario controlar la continuidad del tiempo, acelerarlo, detenerlo, ralentizarlo y lograr teletransportarse a cualquier punto del espacio o la historia. (Habilidad de Alex Zokinami, aprendida por Shinji Ikari).

Regeneración celular espontánea: regenera miembros perdidos, heridas, cortes, quemaduras y enfermedades en cuestión de segundos. Básicamente el usuario de esta habilidad es inmortal. (Habilidad de Asuka Langley Soryu).

Crioquinesis: el usuario tiene la capacidad de congelar objetos y de resistir temperaturas bajas extremas. (Habilidad de Mana Kirishima, aprendida por Shinji Ikari).

Levitación: el usuario tiene la capacidad de invalidar la ley de gravedad permitiéndole elevarse a varios metros de la superficie además de resistir las bajas temperaturas de la estratósfera. (Habilidad de Misato Katsuragi, aprendida por Shinji Ikari).

Super memoria: el usuario tiene la capacidad de recordar absolutamente todo, con lujo de detalles. (Habilidad de Hikari Horaki, aprendida por Shinji Ikari).

Electroquinesis: el usuario genera energía eléctrica tangible capaz de ocasionar severos daños. (Habilidad hasta ahora mostrada por Gendo Ikari).

Telequinesis: el usuario mueve objetos a voluntad usando únicamente el poder de su mente. (Habilidad replicada en Rei Ayanami).

* * *

 **Dejen un review por favor jeje, saludos y nos leemos.**


	3. Rastro de Líquido Carmesí

**Creando un Destino: Héroes**

 **Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 2: Rastro de Líquido Carmesí

 **Evangelion, Héroes, sus personajes e historia es de propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia está escrita como medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

* * *

 _Rastro de Líquido Carmesí_

 _._

Shinji notó que algo extraño sucedía con su amigo mexicano, por alguna razón su amigo estaba paranoico con la idea de que debían salvar Tokio-2 y encontrar a Isaac Méndez para saber lo que sucedería.

Era confuso de lo que el mexicano hablaba pero intentaba seguirle la corriente por lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo.

Según Alex le había contado, Isaac Méndez era un pintor del futuro, algo bastante nuevo y extraño. El hecho es que parecía creíble pues Zokinami tenía la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo.

Por lo que Alex se la pasaba en sus andanzas de nuevo desapareciendo varias veces al día y regresaba con un mejor control de sus habilidades además de una actitud un poco más seria.

En cambio el chico seguía con sus asuntos propios, se estaba llevando demasiado bien con Mana y ambos disfrutaban la mutua compañía desde aquel día en que descubrieron que ambos eran evolucionados.

Mana también había llegado a aceptar en esos tres días el hecho de que podía usar su habilidad, incluso practicaba para así evitar que su poder se descontrolara.

En uno de esos días Mana había salido en una cita con Shinji, algo que a ambos les pareció muy buena idea para así relajarse un poco y disfrutar los momentos que ambos pasaban.

El Tercer Elegido estaba tranquilo por el momento, no había algún ataque de ángel y no se preocupaba por otra cosa más que por el juicio dañado de Alex. No entendía el porqué de su extraño comportamiento.

Fue entonces que al pensarlo recordó lo que había sucedido aquella vez en el tren.

 _(Flashback)_

Shinji había salido de unas pruebas rutinarias de NERV, hace días que se sentía confundido por los cambios repentinos de actitud de su amigo mexicano y presintió que algo andaba mal.

Por el momento se dispuso a mirar su entorno, faltaban horas para que el sol se ocultara mientras en el tren se encontraba Rei frente al Tercer Elegido estudiando su libro de inglés.

Shinji miró despreocupadamente por la ventana cuando de repente todo se oscureció de golpe.

Revisó a sus alrededores notando que no había nadie en el tren, al parecer sólo él, el vagón y la ciudad estaban oscuros dejando pequeños rayos entrar iluminando tenuemente el lugar.

Encontró el libro de Rei en el suelo, lo levantó y por torpeza lo estaba dejando caer de nuevo llevándose una gran sorpresa; el libro no siguió su curso hasta el suelo sino que se mantuvo estático en el aire.

Shinji se extrañó mucho por eso y al revisar con más detalle pudo divisar una luz al fondo del vagón.

Por razón de que estaba aterrado o quizá su cuerpo se movió por inercia, sus pies le hicieron caminar hasta la luz. Al llegar divisó claramente una figura, una persona vestida en negro con una gabardina y en la espalda la funda de una espada samurái.

El sujeto estaba estático y por lo que se veía su cabello estaba crecido en una cola de caballo, fue entonces que Shinji casi muere del susto pues la persona frente a él se levantó mostrando a Alex Zokinami.

Shinji estaba simplemente impactado, ¿Cuándo había cambiado Alex así? ¿Cuándo creció tanto? Seguía con sus preguntas mentales observando que Alex tenía una mirada seria, firme y penetrante, adornada por el hecho de que una cicatriz en diagonal surcaba su ojo derecho.

El menor de los Ikari se quedó estático en su sitio aún impactado por lo que estaba viendo, el Alex Zokinami frente a él se veía de una edad mayor, sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando empezó a hablar.

-Shinji. –habló Alex en tono nostálgico mientras que Shinji no salía de su trance. Su voz había cambiado, todo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Alex? ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó el Tercer Elegido impactado sosteniendo la mirada seria de Alex, él suspiró para luego seguir hablando.

-Vengo para prevenirte, si no haces algo todos estaremos en peligro. –me dijo de manera directa, el mexicano siempre solía ser de esa manera. Pero lo más extraño fue que mencionara que estarían en peligro inminente si no se movían. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con esperar a los Ángeles?

-Pilotaré el EVA Alex, estaremos bien. –dijo Shinji de manera que intentaba calmar a Alex, pero realmente intentaba calmarse a sí mismo. Quería prevenir algo malo, ¿Pero qué?

-Esto no tiene que ver con Ángeles ni EVAS. Esto es sobre el daño que harán a Tokio-3 si tú y mi yo presente no hacen algo. –siguió el mexicano sin decir nada de nada para explicar la situación, era aún más confuso que lo dijera en esa manera pues no era muy claro.

-Debes protegerla a cualquier costo. A pesar de que te rechace tu no la debes dejar pelear sola, si ella cae en sus manos el caos caerá sobre el mundo. –continuó dejando aún más desconcertado a Shinji, quien realmente estaba alterado por lo que vendría, ¿Sería una amenaza peor que la de los Ángeles?

-¿De quién estás hablando? –cuestiona el Tercer elegido prácticamente en un trance por las palabras confusas de Alex.

-Veo que no es el momento, pero ya pronto será. Solo recuerda esto, ' _Salva a la pelirroja. Salva al mundo'_ –dijo como última frase para luego irse de allí, mencionó una pelirroja. No conocía a ninguna pelirroja de ninguna parte, era demasiado confuso.

Luego de que Alex desapareciera el tren volvió a iluminarse, la gente apareció de nuevo y él estaba en medio del vagón que nuevamente se movía.

El libro de Rei cayó desde su lugar pues estaba detenido en el aire y la peliazul miraba confusa hacia los lados para encontrar su libro en el suelo.

 _(Fin Flashback)_

En ese momento el Tercer Elegido se encontraba en el balcón del departamento de Misato mirando las luces del firmamento, Alex estaba moviéndose porque vio una terrible calamidad suceder un mes en el futuro. Significa que eso debería de tener alguna relación con su encuentro con Alex del futuro.

Decidió que al día siguiente hablaría con Alex para determinar qué podían hacer y así encontrar una manera de impedir el caos.

.

-XXXXX-

Mientras tanto en Alemania al día siguiente la pelirroja se encontraba de nueva cuenta en el colegio, al ver muchos adolescentes pasaban hablando cosas sobre un tren descarrilado y una heroína.

Asuka no pudo evitar sentir un poco de orgullo por lo que estaba escuchando de sus compañeros y pues mientras revisaba su casillero escuchó la conversación de los chicos.

-Así es, una pelirroja salvó a ese niño y a su madre, ¿Puedes creerlo? –hablaba la joven de manera emocionada por el asunto.

-Es algo realmente increíble, un verdadero acto de bondad en estos tiempos, admirable. Solo me gustaría que los hombres fueran así. –habló la compañera de la primera para luego reír entre ambas y caminar por el pasillo a sus respectivos salones de clase.

Asuka también se disponía a entrar a su clase cuando llegó su Némesis declarada. Rosaline Straws llegó con un aire de orgullo aún mayor que las otras veces, apestaba a perra por quienes se dieran cuenta.

Lo que Asuka no se esperaba era que varios jóvenes del curso se le acercaran para felicitarla por el hecho de que ella "salvó" a las víctimas de aquel tren.

Asuka estaba enojada aún más con ella, una cruel mentira sólo para llevarse la fama, de verdad que esa chica era una desgraciada que sólo le interesa ser vista por los demás.

Finalmente la Segunda Elegida suspiró cansada y se adentró a su respectivo salón, no iba a reclamarle por eso, pero tampoco iba a dejar que la perra la pisoteara.

Durante el descanso varias cartas de agradecimiento y de felicitaciones llegaron al casillero de la joven Straws, mientras Asuka se resignaba a ver cómo una persona aprovechada se llevaba el crédito por las buenas acciones de otros.

Para mayor molestia de Asuka los docentes de su colegio designaron un galardón nuevo para "El Héroe del Año", el cual sorprendentemente entregaron a Rosaline Straws.

Si no hubiera superado su ira crónica desde hace mucho ya le hubiera propinado su buena golpiza a la desgraciada, pero rebajarse al nivel de esa arpía era muy bajo para ella.

-Vaya, disfrutar de las felicitaciones por ser una heroína. ¿Existe una forma de que esto mejore? –habló Straws de forma arrogante pues se había puesto detrás de Asuka para presumir su "buena acción".

-Que hagan puntadas a tus labios para que dejes de hablar. –dijo Asuka de manera indiferente mientras organizaba varias cosas en su casillero.

-De verdad debiste aprovechar tu fama antes de que alguien más la tomara, así tú serías la heroína del año. –volvió a hablar la arpía, digo, Rosaline, de nuevo provocando que Asuka se enojara.

-Viniendo de alguien como tú no me sorprenden esas palabras. –escupió Asuka ofendiendo seriamente a la falsa pelirroja.

-Eres una envidiosa, egoísta, egocéntrica, estúpida y una desgraciada. –dijo Rosaline de manera que Asuka se sintiera ofendida, pero grande fue su sorpresa pues esta no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

-Que bien te describiste Rosaline, la verdad empezaba a creer que tu cerebro se estaba quemando por el tinte rojo. –bufó Asuka dejando a una boquiabierta Rosaline en medio del pasillo.

Luego en esos días la noticia de la pelirroja fue conocida por varios medios, desde periódicos hasta redes sociales.

Pero solamente en Alemania, nadie más ni siquiera en Japón se supo sobre lo que Asuka hizo.

Excepto una persona que sabía que esa habilidad de la pelirroja le podría ser útil.

.

-XXXXX-

Rei y Alex estaban en un pequeño restaurante familiar disfrutando de los simples platillos, parecían polos totalmente opuestos al comer pues mientras el platillo de Rei consistía en un plato de ensalada mixta y una copa de sidra, el platillo de Alex consistía de un filete enorme a la barbacoa, brochetas de las que se prenden en fuego (no las he probado, solo las he visto) y una copa de vino tinto.

Ambos parecían disfrutar de la velada y de los alimentos, una vez que terminaron siguieron platicando por otros ratos más.

Una sensación extraña recorría la columna vertebral de ambos cuando estaban juntos, no se explicaban la gama de sensaciones que les llegaba cuando el otro estaba frente suyo.

Platicaron de NERV, la escuela, Alex platicó mucho de su vida pues Rei no tenía demasiada que digamos e incluso Zokinami le reveló su habilidad a la primera.

-Además desde hace algunos días, je. No me lo creerás pero puedo… controlar el tiempo. –dijo finalmente Alex a la Primera Elegida pues le tenía confianza de verdad. Además de Shinji, Rei al ser tan callada e inexpresiva demostró que podía ganarse la confianza de Zokinami.

-Es… interesante. –respondió Rei de vuelta al mexicano mientras continuaban la velada.

-Pero no es algo de lo que pueda sentirme orgulloso. –dijo Alex un poco molesto recordando lo que sus viajes en el tiempo le hicieron a su cordura.

-No te preocupes por eso, no tienes por qué sentir orgullo. –dijo Rei en tono monocorde, pero para Alex parecía ser suficiente.

Entonces Alex empezó a fijarse en el restaurante, un lugar con aspecto elegante y con ambiente fresco. En el techo se divisaban varias pinturas de aves y nubes, lo que llamó la atención de Alex fue ver una grulla, entonces le dio una idea.

-¿Sabes? –empezó a hablar Alex mirando de forma soñadora a Rei. –escuché por aquí que quien logre hacer mil grullas de papel se le concede un deseo.

Las palabras de Alex comenzaron a causar curiosidad en la chica de ojos rojos, además de que Alex le miraba firmemente.

-He escuchado de eso, por lo que he leído es un… mito. –dijo Rei en tono monocorde pero con la vista puesta en Alex.

-Observa. –dijo el mexicano para luego cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y de un momento a otro Rei pudo ver muchas grullas de papel de diferentes colores a través del restaurante.

Rei estaba sorprendida, incluso su rostro la delató. Comprobó la habilidad de Alex pues esas grullas estaban suspendidas en el aire, tomó una de las mil que estaban allí y la puso en su bolsillo, ¿Por qué? Quién sabe.

.

-XXXXX-

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, un rico hombre contaba su gran fortuna. Básicamente era dueño de toneladas incontables de oro, ¿Cómo lo consiguió? Pues hace algunas semanas descubrió que al usar su concentración podía convertir cualquier objeto en oro.

Un ejemplo vivo de la alquimia, la transmutación aurum consiste en que el portador transforma objetos en ese dorado metal, la desventaja es que no funciona en seres vivos.

El hombre vestido de manera elegante se encontraba en su oficina, de repente alguien toca a la puerta y él un poco molesto se levanta para atender.

-Espero que tengas noticias sobre Saitama, ¿Me escuchaste Lina? –habló el hombre dirigiéndose a su secretaria mientras abría la puerta.

Lo que no esperó fue ver a un hombre encapuchado en la puerta de su oficina, estaba por cerrarla imaginando las intenciones del desconocido cuando éste solamente extendió su mano hacia él y salió expulsado hacia la pared.

Las luces se apagaron impidiendo que el sujeto de traje pudiera hacer algo, cuando se dio cuenta una fuerza invisible lo levantó en la pared para que luego de eso el misterioso encapuchado se le acercara y extendiera dos dedos frente a su cabeza.

Acto seguido solamente se escuchaban gritos ahogados de dolor provenientes del millonario que ahora estaba perdiendo su vida, pues un corte terrible en su cabeza le trajo la muerte.

El misterioso hombre siguió con su extraño homicidio usando su telequinesis para retirar la tapa del cráneo del tipo dejando al descubierto su cerebro, una grotesca escena pues la sangre se derramó en el suelo de la oficina tiñendo el blanco piso de rojo.

Luego de momentos de silencio el extraño hombre se fue del lugar dejando los cadáveres en el sitio.

.

-XXXXX-

Shinji estaba dentro del departamento de Alex, tenía su llave y estaba esperando a que el mexicano llegara.

Estaba sentado en una mesa y miraba el reloj con ansias mientras esperaba que Alex regresara a su casa.

De repente se escuchó un zumbido y en medio de la sala estaba Alex.

-Al fin regresaste Alex. –dijo Shinji volteando a ver al mexicano con una mirada seria.

-He vuelto, espero no haber demorado mucho esta vez. –dijo Alex con tono un poco serio pero despreocupado.

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Bien, escucho. –dijo Alex con semblante serio sentándose en su sofá.

-Hace algún tiempo, tú viniste del futuro para prevenirme sobre una catástrofe que ocurrirá en esta ciudad. –empezó Shinji mientras Alex asentía. –eras tú, pero tu apariencia era totalmente distinta a la de siempre.

-¿Y esperaste hasta ahora para decirme? –preguntó un poco molesto Alex al escuchar que él había venido de otro tiempo para prevenirle.

-Lo que me dijiste no concuerda con lo que dices ahora. –continuó Shinji dejando al mexicano confundido por lo que dijo.

-¿Qué cosas te dijo que difieren a nuestra situación actual? –cuestionó Alex un poco preocupado por el hecho de que un mal distinto amenazaba al mundo.

-Me hablaste sobre una pelirroja, sobre salvarla. Aún no sé a qué te referías con eso. –siguió el Tercer Elegido confundiendo mucho a Alex, aún más de lo que ya estaba.

El Cuarto Elegido estaba muy confundido con todo ese asunto, una pelirroja… nunca había oído hablar alguna vez con eso; era demasiado extraño. Sumando el hecho de la explosión de Tokio-2 hacía que Alex se frustrara, fue entonces que recordó a cierto pintor del futuro.

Shinji estaba casi en las mismas, no sabía a qué se refería o si tenían alguna pista sobre la situación. Estaban muy preocupados por lo que vendría y querían evitar que sucediera, pero no sabían cómo, fue entonces que Alex habló.

-Conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar. –dijo Alex aproximándose a Shinji y tomándolo del hombro, momentos después ambos estaban en otra parte de la ciudad.

.

-XXXXX-

Mientras tanto el pintor Isaac Méndez seguía en la creación de una interesante pintura, había tenido muy buenas ventas por su historieta y lo único que deseaba era poder inyectarse más droga para seguir pintando.

Su última obra mostraba una colección de varias pinturas donde la protagonista de ellas era una misteriosa pelirroja vestida de porrista, la cual parecía agonizar de dolor por alguna razón.

El artista miraba con ojo crítico sus creaciones para luego seguir revisando sus otras obras, un chico de vestimenta simple, camisa blanca y pantalón negro junto a una muchacha de cabello café claro. Lo curioso de la pintura era que ambos mostraban sus manos de un color celeste con lo que parecía ser humo saliendo de ellas.

Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando de la nada dos muchachos aparecieron en medio de su taller.

-Uh… ¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí? –preguntó un poco molesto Isaac mirando a los chicos, lo llamativo era que el chico de su pintura era idéntico a uno de los que estaban frente a él.

Miró al lado de éste y encontró al mexicano, por alguna razón le recordó al chico del comic que dibujaba.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Usted es Isaac Méndez? –preguntó Alex fingiendo no conocerlo a pesar de haberlo encontrado muerto un mes en el futuro.

-Así es, ¿Qué se les ofrece? ¿Acaso quieren un spoiler de la Novena Maravilla? Esperen hasta la siguiente semana. –dijo un poco irritado el pintor sin saber las intenciones de los chicos.

-No venimos por un comic señor. –habló Shinji seriamente siendo observado por el pintor con cierta desconfianza.

-Tratamos de salvar a una pelirroja, creo que usted puede ayudarnos. Verá, yo soy Alex Zokinami. –se presentó con seriedad el mexicano, la expresión del pintor cambió a una de total desconcierto.

-¿Alex Zokinami? ¿No es algún tipo de broma? –preguntó el sorprendido artista.

-No lo es señor Méndez. Tratamos de encontrar y salvar a una pelirroja, mi amigo nos trajo en un instante hasta acá creyendo que usted podía ayudarnos. –dijo Shinji explicando el porqué de su visita al dibujante de comics.

-Pelirroja… –los ojos de Isaac Méndez se ensancharon más por lo que se estaba dando cuenta. –si buscan a una pelirroja. –continuó para caminar hacia unos lienzos. –quizá esto sea un indicio. –dijo finalmente apuntando a una de las pinturas de la pelirroja, ésta además de agonizar de dolor y mancharse de sangre era perseguida por un desconocido, posiblemente su asesino.

Los jóvenes se acercaron con cautela a la pintura. Observaron cada detalle de ésta y se sorprendieron de que lo que decían coincidía con lo que estaba expresado en el lienzo.

-¿Qué era lo que veía cuando pintó esto? –preguntó Shinji de manera seria admirando la pintura.

-No estaba consciente, verán… yo tengo que inyectarme droga y al hacerlo cuando estoy sobrio de nuevo ya está la pintura hecha. –explicó el pintor de cabellos café y alborotados.

-Mira el texto de allí. –dijo Alex apuntando lo que parecía ser la entrada de un edificio.

-Esto es alemán… **Schule Blume Berlin** … significa: Colegio Flor de Berlín, estas pinturas muestran que a quien buscamos vive en Alemania. –dijo Shinji sin salir de su trance aún pues estaba observando con sumo interés las obras que estaban frente a él.

-Entonces debemos ir a Alemania para arreglar éste asunto, pero antes iremos con Misato para avisar sobre la situación. –dijo Alex con determinación para luego tomar por el hombro a Shinji.

-"No, directo a Alemania, o será demasiado tarde." –pensó Shinji y de un segundo a otro los chicos desaparecieron del lugar.

-No puedo creer que Zokinami existiera en realidad. –dijo el artista para luego volver a sus pinturas.

.

-XXXXX-

En la oscuridad de lo profundo del GeoFront, el Comandante Supremo de NERV miraba contemplativo un estanque donde nadaban las réplicas de su fallecida esposa, unos momentos después una chica de cabello azul llegó al sitio.

-Ya estoy aquí señor, le traigo noticias. –dijo sin emociones la dueña de los ojos rojos.

-Muy bien, dime que tienes. –respondió Gendo aun mirando el estanque.

-He descubierto que el Cuarto Elegido, conocido como Alex Zokinami… posee la habilidad de controlar el tiempo y el espacio a voluntad. –habló finalmente Rei Ayanami sin cambiar su rostro inexpresivo.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Gendo para voltear a ver a Rei. -¿En qué momento te lo dijo? –preguntó el mayor Ikari mirando con seriedad a la chica.

-Estábamos en una cena cuando, me reveló que tiene esa habilidad. –respondió con cierto nerviosismo pues su voz tembló un poco.

Esto le dio una idea a Gendo, por lo que escuchó de Rei dedujo que posiblemente él sienta algo por ella y le tiene la confianza como para revelarle eso. Zokinami no era de esas personas que pudieran ser conquistadas así de fácil y para Rei sería casi imposible, debido a su carácter frío y sin emociones la tarea se haría difícil.

Pensó en alternativas pero solamente le quedó un camino, se retiró los lentes y centró sus ojos en los de Rei. No habló pero Rei escuchaba todo dentro de su mente mientras sentía que algo se movía en su cabeza.

-Estas son mis órdenes, traerás al Cuarto Elegido cuando consideres que sea necesario. Harás lo imposible por conquistarlo y traerlo para arrebatarle su habilidad, sólo cuando la situación lo aclame usarás tu poder. Si es necesario que expreses emociones abiertamente para conquistarlo lo harás, expresarás toda emoción conocida y en el momento indicado lo traerás a mí.

Esas fueron las órdenes del Comandante, la chica de cabellos azules le miraba profundamente como si estuviera bajo algún tipo de trance y así era, pues Gendo Ikari controló su mente para así asegurarse de que la chica cumpliera sus órdenes.

-Bien, señor. –dijo finalmente para luego encaminarse a la salida, alejándose del padre de Shinji, que en esos momentos tenía una expresión maléfica en el rostro.

.

-XXXXX-

Shinji apareció en una especie de parque, por alguna razón el lugar se veía bastante diferente a la ciudad que conocía. Lo que trajo a Shinji a la realidad fue ver que frente a él se encontraba un enorme instituto que llevaba el nombre de:

 _Schule Blume Berlin_

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder mientras miraba hacia los lados dándose cuenta de que había llegado solo, buscó por todos lados pero su amigo mexicano no estaba en ninguna parte.

Se acercó a una de las bancas del parque y se sentó en ella. Estuvo allí por largos minutos pensando en por qué estaba allí, se preguntó dónde estaba Alex y miraba con frustración que el lugar en el que se encontraba en efecto eran tierras alemanas.

-¡Argh! ¡Mierda! –exclamó enojado el Tercer Elegido golpeando el suelo con fuerza, incluso una parte del césped se había congelado.

-Parece que tuviste un mal día. Yo estoy igual, ¿Sabes? –habló una voz femenina detrás del chico, Shinji retiró su puño del pasto y miró hacia el frente.

-He tenido que cargar con mucho peso últimamente. –dijo con voz cansina sin voltear a ver a la que le hablaba.

-Mi caso es distinto, ¿Alguna vez has sentido que alguien te quita el crédito por algo bueno que hiciste y no quisiste presumir? –preguntó la chica que se había sentado al lado de Shinji.

-Déjame decirte que no, pero realmente debe de ser muy malo. –respondió el Tercer Elegido a la joven que estaba sentada junto a él.

-Lo es, por eso cuando estoy de malas vengo a sentarme aquí. Pero parece que no soy la única. –dijo un poco divertida la chica, Shinji rió ligeramente con su mirada aún hacia el frente. Se divisaba un hermoso lago y varios patos que estaban volando sobre el agua.

-Ya veo por qué vienes aquí, realmente es una hermosa vista. –dijo Shinji finalmente volteando a ver a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado encontrándose con dos profundos ojos azul marino que le miraban de manera empática.

Se sorprendió por el hecho de que la chica era una verdadera hermosura, pero estaba tan frustrado por su situación que no notó que la chica que estaba frente suyo era pelirroja.

-Asuka Langley Soryu. –dijo de manera simpática la joven extendiendo una mano al joven Ikari.

-Shinji Ikari, un gusto. –dijo Shinji estrechando la mano de la pelirroja y sonriendo un poco más animado.

-¿Eres un alumno de éste instituto? No te he visto por aquí. –dijo Asuka tratando de reconocer al chico para saber si estaba en su colegio.

-Para ser sincero, no. Además no me creerías si te dijera cómo llegué aquí. –dijo un poco molesto Shinji siendo observado por Asuka con curiosidad.

-Pues si te digo por qué estoy de mal humor tampoco me creerías. –replicó la pelirroja sonriendo desafiante.

-Cuéntame. –dijo Shinji sonriendo dispuesto a escuchar a la pelirroja.

-Pues… salvé a una mujer y su hijo de un tren que se incendiaba, me quemé pero mis heridas sanaron al instante. Lo que me molestó fue que por no decir nada a nadie otra chica se llevó el crédito. –dijo un poco avergonzada, pero por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en el chico.

-Pues déjame decirte que yo puedo congelar cosas y mi amigo me teletransportó hasta acá. –dijo seriamente Shinji con una ceja levantada.

-No estés tratando de burlarte de mí, creí que eras más simpático. –quejó Asuka apartando la vista de Shinji.

-Es cierto, mira. –dijo levantando su mano y manifestando la habilidad de Mana, su mano se volvió celeste y un humo blanco empezó a emanar de ella. La pelirroja levantó las cejas sorprendida, él era uno como ella.

-Increíble. –fue lo único que pudo decir una impactada Asuka.

-Como dije, mi amigo me abandonó aquí. –dijo un agotado Shinji.

-Entonces no soy la única, es un alivio saberlo. –dijo Asuka para luego sacar una tijera y cortar la palma de su mano, Shinji se asustó cuando la pelirroja hizo esto y le entendió cuando su piel se recuperó del corte.

-Sorprendente.

.

-XXXXX-

Una ciudad y un paraje gris y muerto era el lugar que se mostraba como lo que fue alguna vez Japón.

Todo estaba abandonado o derrumbado, edificios, casas e incluso los autos estaban abandonados allí.

Las paredes se mostraban derrumbadas y la iluminación del lugar estaba por completo desecha.

En medio de las muertas calles un chico apareció de la nada.

El joven observó su entorno asustándose con lo que se encontraba, todo estaba destruido y no parecía que nadie estuviera allí.

-Maldición. –bufó Alex al saberse perdido entre la muerta ciudad nipona.

.

-XXXXX-

Mientras en una estación de policía unos hombres estaban platicando mientras que uno de ellos se mantenía al margen, por lo que parecía estaba desesperado pues las voces de todos sus compañeros sonaban en su cabeza.

-Oye Parkman, ¿Te pasa algo? "Ha estado raro últimamente" –pensó el policía sin saber que era escuchado por su compañero.

-No es nada, será mejor que continuemos.

El hombre respondía al nombre de Matt Parkman, pareciera que no hace mucho pero será clave en los sucesos venideros.

Y él ni siquiera lo sabe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **Para empezar he notado que le falta a Asuka su clásica personalidad, pero la he hecho más empática y humilde por sus encuentros con su desgraciada compañera porrista, que recibirá su merecido cuando sea el momento. MUAJAJA!**

 **Ahem… por cierto, por lo que he visto la traducción del fic de EightSeven ha sido bien recibida por los lectores y eso me alegra. Espero tener pronta continuación.**

 **Por ahora he visto que Shinji y Asuka se han encontrado, ¿Quién es el misterioso personaje que mata al tipo adinerado? Esperen un poco y lo sabrán.**

 **Otra pregunta es ¿Por qué uso tanto a Alex Zokinami? Pues creo que porque hay situaciones que realmente no le quedarían a otro personaje, respecto al plan nuevo de Gendo, eso también será para otra.**

 **Por el momento estoy tratando de plantear el pasado y las habilidades de los antagonistas, en verdad que tengo varias ideas y he continuado esto gracias a las ideas que me habló un amigo drogadicto que tengo.**

 **Él tiene la idea de hacer una historia situada en un mundo apocalíptico donde tengan que utilizar música para energizar cristales que hacen que sus robots peleen… Loco, ¿No creen? Le dije que no era mala idea, además de aconsejarle las palabras que un amigo dijo alguna vez: No hay malas ideas, depende de cómo la desarrolles.**

* * *

 **Ahora, explicando las habilidades mencionadas a lo largo del fic:**

Empatía mímica: el usuario aprende y copia las habilidades de otro evolucionado con solamente verlo. (Habilidad de Shinji Ikari).

Cronoquinesis: Control del tiempo y el espacio permitiendo al usuario controlar la continuidad del tiempo, acelerarlo, detenerlo, ralentizarlo y lograr teletransportarse a cualquier punto del espacio o la historia. (Habilidad de Alex Zokinami, aprendida por Shinji Ikari).

Regeneración celular espontánea: regenera miembros perdidos, heridas, cortes, quemaduras y enfermedades en cuestión de segundos. Básicamente el usuario de esta habilidad es inmortal. (Habilidad de Asuka Langley Soryu).

Crioquinesis: el usuario tiene la capacidad de congelar objetos y de resistir temperaturas bajas extremas. (Habilidad de Mana Kirishima, aprendida por Shinji Ikari).

Levitación: el usuario tiene la capacidad de invalidar la ley de gravedad permitiéndole elevarse a varios metros de la superficie además de resistir las bajas temperaturas de la estratósfera. (Habilidad de Misato Katsuragi, aprendida por Shinji Ikari).

Super memoria: el usuario tiene la capacidad de recordar absolutamente todo, con lujo de detalles. (Habilidad de Hikari Horaki, aprendida por Shinji Ikari).

Electroquinesis: el usuario genera energía eléctrica tangible capaz de ocasionar severos daños. (Habilidad hasta ahora mostrada por Gendo Ikari).

Telequinesis: el usuario mueve objetos a voluntad usando únicamente el poder de su mente. (Habilidad replicada en Rei Ayanami y manifestada por el Asesino Misterioso).

Transmutación Aurum: el usuario transmuta (transforma) cualquier material inorgánico en oro. (Habilidad obtenida por el Asesino Misterioso).

Telepatía: el usuario tiene la capacidad de controlar la mente de otros individuos, así como escuchar sus pensamientos, ver sus recuerdos y manipular ideas o formas de ser. (Habilidad manifestada por Gendo Ikari y Matt Parkman).

* * *

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos.**


End file.
